


I am nothing without your trust

by zoom09



Series: Journey to trust [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 22:11:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9789287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoom09/pseuds/zoom09
Summary: Lena and Kara were dating shortly after Kara cleared her name from involving with her mother’s escape. But in the end, Lena chose to break Kara's trust to go back to being a true Luthor. And with the cost of her heart? Was it worth it? Yes it was.





	

After everything, she finally succeeded in making the only friend she had ever had distrust her for real. She was a Luthor afterall. Planning ten steps ahead was her special ability. She was not a genius for nothing.

After her mom escaped, Lena figured out who Kara Danvers was. She hinted many times that Kara was her hero. It was not because she was the only one in National City that believed in a Luthor but also because she knew Kara was indeed a hero herself as Supergirl. Lena wanted to confront her but she had no heart to take away that secret. She had believed that Kara had her reasons. She had secrets too. Secrets that she could never reveal to the world. Seeing how vulnerable Supergirl could be with Luthor's tech, Lena secretly used her brilliant skills in a project that might cost her everything.

The first time, Kara invited her to family game night, she was ecstatic and nervous. But everyone tried to welcome her in their group but deep down she knew no one would accept her. She let them win every single game and her prize was the smile on Kara's lips. Everything broke down when Mike asked Kara out and she accepted. Lena could feel the twist in her stomach and the pain in her heart when Kara told her about the date and about their kisses. Being a good friend she could be, she gave Kara her supports but inside she was dying. Even though Kara sensed something was wrong with Lena but being a master of disguise, Lena used food and funny stories to distract bubbly and innocent Kara. But Lena Luthor was still human with real feeling. No matter how much she wanted to push away her feeling, she still had her breaking point.

Finally, she hide herself away from Kara and the world for weeks.During that time, she worked in her lead wall lab and use noise cancelling machine to make sure Supergirl could not find her. She got tons of unread messages and missed calls from Kara. Hell, even Alex Danvers texted to ask her whereabout. She had Jess swore in secrecy about her location so she knew no one could find her here. In the end, when she looked at her works, Lena knew it was worth all the pain. But she needed to make a plan when she left this place. She needed an excuse for her disappear in Kara's life. But why she needed an excuse anyway. She was her own person, she did not need any explains for her actions to anyone, especially she was just another friend of Kara Danvers.

But she was wrong, completely wrong. Once she was back to National City. She got a visit from agent Danvers. Alex was angry. No she was pissed. Though, she did not yell or spat at the CEO, she gave a death glare and demanded an explanation. Lena stood her ground firmly and told Alex to mind her own business. As long as Lena did not commit any crimes, she did not to answer anything from the agent. Finally, Alex left angrily and told Lena to stay away from her sister which Lena agreed. Supergirl should not involve more into Luthor's life. However, life was so cruel because the next day, when she came to work. Kara was there and they had the most awkward interaction ever. Kara kept shooting her sad puppy look and asking Lena tons of questions about her well-being. And in a moment of truth, Lena spilled out her well kept feeling. It stunned Kara. And before they knew it, they were kissing desperately. Lena asked about Mike and Kara told her it did not work out because when Lena disappeared, Kara could not function well and it was a signed for Kara to open her eyes.

They had been dating for three months before Kara came clean to her about her secret identity. Lena was happy because Kara trusted her completely but it was also mean she had to push her plan forward. She secretly severed their tie by tracking down her mom and gave her the plan to find aliens around the city so her mom could experiment with them. Of course she chose the bad aliens but still they did not harm anyone yet and so they were still in Supergirl's good book. Lena even helped her mom to set a trap on her girlfriend and her cousin though she knew they would be safe in the end. Once she got her mom's trust, even though not fully, she knew her plan might work. And it did. Because today Kara walked out of her life disappointedly and she knew from now on they were on different side of the war. Lena Luthor detained her own name.

They still met at work because CatCo still needed her quote from time to time but nothing more. She was back to being alone, no friend, no family. Drowning herself in expensive liquor every night. She did not even try to get fun from someone else because no one could give what she wanted. Only Kara could.

“Lena” - She heard it. Someone was calling for her but she was too tired to care. She had nothing left anyway and her plan worked. Her mom and her brother were killed by their own invention. No more Luthor, Super would be safe. She looked at heartbreak Kara and smiled one last time. Checkmate. In the end, she was a Luthor afterall. Everything is just pawn on their board and in order to win, they would sacrifice everything on the way even themselves.

\---------

“Agent Danvers, it's Jess, Miss Luthor's secretary. She entrusted me to give you something incase something happened to her.” - Alex got a call from Lena's secretary the day after she found out Lena's lifeless form in her sister's arms. Kara did not talk about what had happened in that warehouse. They were called in because of weird signal there. But when DEO agents spilled into the place, Lillian Luthor was dead in the strangest form that you could imagine. And Kara was a mess with Lena in her arms. She checked Lena's pulse but nothing. Tear was running down on Kara’s face while Lena had a happy smile on her lips. She tried to pry them apart but it was impossible. In the end she had to use special gun to knock Kara off. Her sister had not woken up since then. She wondered what Lena had done. The woman was a true mystery for them.

Jess gave her an envelope. Inside there was a series of number and a message that helped her solve the secret. It turned out to be coordinate of a warehouse in the basement of Luthor's mansion. But without Lena’s code, no one could get in. Winn once said even he could not break through Lena's security system. He admittedly she was much better than him.

Standing in the middle of the basement, she swore under her breath because she could not believe in what she saw here. The whole place was stored every tech that DEO would love to lay their hands on including a whole section for anti-kryptonite technology. So this was what Lena had done in her disappearing time. In the middle of the room was a chess table with one chair only and two envelope was placed there. Take a close look at the game, the queen was down and the game was over. 

  
Lena Luthor won again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe I will write another story to continue with this and Lena will survive and continue with Kara in another way.


End file.
